Where will we go?
by Vaelaa
Summary: 'This is some kind of trick! Morgana send you, right' Freylin. Freya and Merlin.


The Knights of Camelot, their king, and his servant was on the hunt. Arthur didn't miss the chance to get away from the citadel, as he became king his presence in capitol became necessary, going for the hunt with his men was the only way to some rest from the court. Sometimes being a king was just... tiresome, he enjoyed every single time, when he can go with his knights, his friends to hunt, and for while forgetting about everything. Even if this means that he has to listen Gwaine.

Merlin was as always late, with breakfast, in the meeting place. Nothing new. Nothing suggested that this hunt will be different from many others. Or wait. If there was some hunt, with didn't end with some bandits attack? Or something weird happened? Huh... for sure there had to be some, but no one from this team could recall something like that. They made a camp in the forest and from there they were planning to look for the prey. Merlin as always was against killing animals, but he didn't have much to say in that matter, that was just fun for nobility, he should accept this after so many years.

\- So... Princess.. - Gwaine started to talk, but Arthur silenced him with waving his hand, he heard something. When everybody went quiet, they were able to hear that somebody is coming to their camp. They all assume enmity, as they were taught. They all stood up, and put their hands on the swords... except Merlin, he left his sword by the horse. He never truly needed one, so sometimes he forgets about taking it.

Then, they saw the young woman, she wore long, violet dress made for a noblewoman, without doubt, she was beautiful like a princess, but this picture was unsettled by the fact that she was barefooted, and all drenched. From heir dress and hair dripped down water, to her skin stuck some leaves and forest dirt, although there was no rain for few weeks. The unknown woman put her hands up, to show that she has no weapon and she is not here to do any damage. The Knights pulled their hands from the swords, nobody put attention on Merlin, who didn't know how he should react. Was lost, broken... all his buried feelings showed up as he saw her.

\- Who are you? - Arthur asked.

\- Beautiful, vet lady in the middle of the forest - Gwaine started to laugh before the woman answered. She smiled a little, looking at the knight. She wanted to answer after that, but then she saw Merlin... her lover, who drew Arthur's sword from his scabbard before Arthur even notice that Merlin is standing next to him. He looked with shock with his eyes, but Merlin doesn't notice that only threatened with this sword to unknown to the lady. He made a few steps in her direction.

\- Who are you? Did Morgana send you? - Merlin's voice was sharp.

\- Merlin, what the hell is... - Gwaine started talking, but Merlin interfered.

\- Shut up Gwaine. - Merlin was angry, like never.

\- Merlin... give back me that sword. - Arthur demanded, trying another way to calm down his friend.

Merlin focused on the woman who was standing before him. Only he knew that this is impossible to that special girl was standing here. It must be some Morgana trick, but how she knows about her? That was secret, nobody knew about it except Gaius. Even Lancelot didn't know that. Morgana thought that he is in love with Gwen in the beginning. The girl swallowed the lump.

\- Merlin... - she started calmly.

\- No... no 'Merlin'. I asked, Who are you. Did Morgana send you? - his voice was distraught the most at the moment when he was parodying her voice, all the knights and King was watching this scene and they didn't know what they should do. They had never seen this side of Merlin.

\- You know who I am... You know that I would never ally with the Witch. Especially after that when she released Dorocha, that almost killed you. - she said in a sad voice.

Arthur and his men realized, that Merlin and the girl must know each other, but... there were many strange things, like this random mention of Dorocha. Leon came closer to Merlin, trying to calm him down, and took Arthur sword from him, but he didn't allow that, he pulled his free hand in his direction, suggesting him to step back. Leon didn't want to fight with Merlin, he knew that he could do that by force, but he didn't want to, he looked at Arthur, looking for orders.

\- The Freya I knew died. She died in my arms, I burned her body. - He answered with bitterness.

The knights gasped hearing that... now they quite understood Merlin's reaction, but they had a lot of question after that.

\- And she pulled that specific sword from the bottom of the lake of Avalon where you put it, that you could defeat Morgana's immortal army. And you threaten her with the same sword. - she answered, trying to be calm.

\- Merlin... what is she talking about? - Arthur asked uncertainly... this situation was fucking weird. How could Merlin put this sword into the bottom of some lake? How did it end in the stone? Who was that girl anyway, if she died how she is alive. Many, many questions.

Merlin felt doubt in his opinion about Freya... maybe she was real after all. But not. There was no such possibility. Merlin forgot about Arthur, about knights around him. Now only what matters - it was Freya.

\- After Lancelot, after Fomorroh, after Gwen... I will not be fooled again. How can I trust you? - he answered.

\- It's me, for goddess's sake.

\- You haven't given me an answer. - he said with pain. There was no pleasure for him to talk with... this Morgana's puppet.

She looked at him. She was sad that he didn't believe in her. She saw this pain, doubt feels of betrayal in his eyes. What did happen to the boy, which she met years ago? She smiled a little, remembering that time.

\- I want that more than anything.

\- Wha... - Merlin started... but then he realized. Arthur and the knights just stood there, and hold their hands on the swords, except Arthur. They didn't catch the allusion, they couldn't, because they didn't know... but Merlin could.

\- Where will we go? - She asked with a smile, and Merlin started pulling sword down.

\- Somewhere with mountains. - he answered with shock on his face.

\- A few fields. - she continued with a smile.

\- Wildflowers...

\- A couple of cows... - her smile was effulgent

\- And the lake.

-... and the lake.. - she finished.

Merlin slammed the sword into the ground and come closer to her, he hugged her, and then he looked into her eyes and kissed her. Kissed her like she could disappear after a few seconds.

\- Someone could tell us what the hell is going on? - Arthur asked.

But Merlin doesn't care about giving him an answer, not now. Let prat learn patience.


End file.
